Creature feature
by loh122
Summary: This was the first story i wrote. It contains smut,not great compared to others. its complete for now, unless someone wants me to continue. review and let me know what you think. Complete for now.


"Finn, why are we here? at night?" Kurt asked, confused as to why his over grown brother was pulling him down the hallway of mckinley high school. Finn stopped and faced his brother, he had a wide smile on his face "its a surprise. now stop this and move" with that said he turned and pulled kurt into the auditorium. "Finn!" kurt hissed "Its pitch black in here. What in the world are we..AH!" a pair of arms grabbed him from behind. Fear shot in as he thought of all the times the jocks tormented him. The main reason he transferred in the first place, and he was only putting up with it for the sake of his friends and boyfriend, and his brother just lead him into a trap. Hot breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine "Geez princess. And here i thought you would be glad to see your boyfriend".

Kurt could almost hear the smirk on his face, he resisted the urge to elbow his boyfriend and instead turned to face him in the darkness "well my boyfriend knows how much i hate being grabbed in the darkness" he put his arms around pucks neck. He couldn't see his face but he knew their was a smirk on that face as he spoke "Not what you said last night babe". Before they could share a kiss a voice shot through the darkness, the same moment lights came on, revealing not only the glee club but the jocks and the cheerios. "Alright porcelain. Stop sucking face with your pea sized boyfriend and get up here now. I may be allowing you to have him, but my cheerios know better than to keep me waiting" She crossed her arms trying to look intimidating, but kurt just shook his head and kissed his boyfriend. even if she didn't admit it she was happy he was back. A annoyed sigh was let out "Puckerman, bring him up here now" Sue growled. Kurt felt puck flinch and wanted to ask why, but before he could ask he was being lifted and thrown over pucks shoulder, passing finn, kurt noticed the look in his eyes but could not place it.

"don't be afraid babe" puck whispered before sitting him down on a stole before joining the rest of the gleeks in the corner. He noticed that along with sue, coach beiste and holly holiday were there. All three teachers approached him but it was sue who spoke "alright. The reason we had your over grown weed of a brother bring you here tonight is because you need to make a choice" kurt noticed nods around the group of students. Sue must have noticed the confused look on his face because she sighed and spoke again "and here i thought you were smart. They must not have revealed anything at the prep school you took a vacation at" she shook her head but before she could speak holly stepped forward. "Kurt, you see.." Before she could speak she was stopped "Let me tell him. Hes my brother" Finn said, appearing next to him. Kurt looked between his brother and his teachers "can someone tell me, why the hell i am here and not at home sleeping. Or spending time with my boyfriend" Kurt snapped clearly frustrated, he didn't want to be in the school at night, it was creepy as hell, even if it was full of people. He much rather spend his time with noah. Finn knelt down next to his brother "Kurt i know this will be hard to believe but" he looked around at the group then back to his brother "were all monsters" he held his breath, waiting for his brother to speak. Kurt laughed, a loud belly laugh "nice one finn. if by monsters you mean, boys who seem to have a black hole when it comes to food, or teachers who are insanely scary, or girls who look ready to kill each other half the time. than yeah you are monsters" he stood, crossing his arms "look, i am happy to see everyone, and you all know i will be returning tomorrow, so i will see you later"

With the grace of a cat he jumped off the stage and made his way toward the door, only halting when a loud growl echoed from the auditorium still in darkness. "Kurt i wasn't joking" Finn said behind him. Kurt flinched at the voice, still staring into the darkness "This isn't funny finn" kurt called, not taking his eyes off the darkness. He kept his voice level, but his hands had a slight tremor to them. "Kurt, turn around" Finn said gently. Kurt stood still for a few moments, not wanting to look, but soon the urge became to strong and against his better judgement he turned, and gasped. On the stage stood his friends, but among them were creatures he thought were only real in stories and nightmares. Some small part of his brain found it funny. The jocks were hairy beast creatures, while the cheerios seemed to glow, almost a pure white. But their eyes, which always held some secret evil was now proven by the red colored iris they all had. "Shifters and vampires" A voice cut through the haze. His eyes focused on the voice, and almost rolled his eyes, it was sue, of course.

"Listen up porcelain. The jocks are shifters. They can take the form of a animal, normally its a wolf, but its all played by genes. As you can see we have wolves, bears, and even some tigers." she waved a hand toward the cheerios " and my award winning squad is made up of vampires. Beautiful lethal killing machines, who can wave a pom pom and strike you dead in a heart beat, before you even know what is going on" she smirked, and he caught a glimpse of sharp teeth sticking out. "Kurt i know it seems like a lot to take in, it is trust me" Holly spoke up, stepping toward the stage. Her eyes had a silver glow to them. " I'm a fae folk" she said as if it was that simple. Kurt place a hand to the side of his head, it was starting to hurt. A pair of arms wrapped around him, the muscles he knew belonged to his boyfriend, the arms that could calm him even in his worse moments, but right now it only seemed to make it worse.

"i.. i don't understand" Kurt mumbled shaking his head. "Kurtie" brittany called from the stage. Meeting her eyes he stared. He noticed she had the same teeth as sue "Kurtie, its ok. see, were all cool now" she twirled in place. coming to rest upon her girlfriend santana, the latina had matchings fangs. A growl erupted next to him, bringing him back to focus. turning he came face to face with a angry looking david, well a bearish david. How ironic is that. he thought. "Babe, relax. David isn't a bad guy anymore. This is why we wanted you to come back. To show you its safe now. David has been claimed by coach and all his anger is gone." puck shot a glare to the boy to silence the growl "he is just mad that i have you and he doesn't".

"enough of this talking. Kurt Hummel, you need to choose who to be claimed by. The world is a dark and dangerous place. and if you remain human there is no guarantee you will be safe, seeing as you are the last human in this school, not to mention your family" she said casually as if talking about the weather. Kurt snapped his eyes to her "last human? what about my dad, and step mom?" he asked worried, if they hurt them "relax baby gay" Santana called from the stage "they haven't been human since freshman year. this whole thing would have happened sooner, if you hadn't transferred but we understand and now its time you choose. Me and brit need to feed and your blood is smelling pretty good" a shiver shot through his spin, she must be joking, they wouldn't eat him.

Kurt turned to his boyfriend, if he was the last human that mean't "yes. Even me babe" he gave a soft smile "I was claimed a few nights ago, the same night as finn." puck got worried when his boyfriend just stared at him like he lost his mind "what are you?" a soft whisper escaped his boyfriends lips, a small scared look on his face making him seem so tiny. So Delicious. He wanted to kiss him until the face was gone, ravage him like the animal he was. Shaking his head clear, there was plenty of time for that later, he had to help kurt "i'm a shifter. just like the football team. Along with finn. Artie and joe are vampires along with quinn and tina. Mike and sam are shifters. Sugar, mercedes, lauren and rachel are fae. Rory is a shifter. All that's left is you babe" he gave kurt a kiss on the cheek and backed away.

Kurt looked at all his friends, and as if seeing them for the first time, noticed puck was right. They were all different. The girls who were fae, had beautiful silver wings, long flowing hair, that gave off the same silver glow. It was beautiful. They stood close to holly. The ones puck had named shifters stood with beiste. and the rest stood near sue. He shook his head, it was too much. He couldn't breath. All the stories of monsters and evil clouded his mind. In a split second he made a rash choice. Run. right out the doors and down the hall, into the growing darkness.

"KURT" puck shouted, he made to run after him but a whistle stopped him. "Listen here, you may be a shifter but i am still in charge here" Sue growled "do not worry. the doors are all sealed and there is no escaping. It seems he is unable to decide for himself so the choice will be made for him" she turned to face the students and two other teachers "you all are to go out there, and find him. now since he has been man handled by his brother and boy toy, his smell will no longer be present. making it hard to track him. and you are all still newborns so your sense of smell sucks right now." she shot them all a look before speaking again "the first to find him and bring him back here will claim him." she eyed david and puck "and since only you two want him romantically, i suggest one of you find him" she faced puck "i suggest you find him first, or else you lose him to bear boy" after a moment she shouted at them all "WELL GO MEAT SACKS".

Puck watched the room empty out, only the gleeks remained. Mercedes was pacing the floor. Brittany was scared "they wont find him right?" she asked santana, the girl only stared at her, unable to answer her. Puck seemed lost for a moment before smacking his forehead "guys, i know where he is" and took off leaving behind a worried bunch of kids. Finn looked ready to die from sorrow.

Kurt found himself hiding in the locker room. curled up in the back corner of the showers. It was gross, and unclean and in normal circumstances would never dream of sitting on the floor, but this wasn't normal. His brother and boyfriend were shifters. his friends were varied forms of creatures. To make matters worse they wanted him to choose. How do you choose something like that. The sound of a door gently closing escaped his attention, so did the sound of a lock sliding in place. He rocked himself, feeling small. He heard the footsteps approach, angered at himself for not catching it sooner, they had found him and now he was going to die.

"ku ku" a voice broke through his self induced haze. His eyes met those belonging to his boyfriend. They were warm and kind, glowing with love and worry. All directed at him. He watched as puck knelt in front of him and smirked "you know, if you wanted to get down an dirty in the showers, you could have just asked. you didn't have to run off".Kurt heard a laugh and then realized he was the one who laughed. puck smiled glad to see his love found it funny, he was so worried when he saw the vacant look on his face. moving an inch closer he smiled "kurt i am so sorry. Sorry we sprung this on you. Sorry your so scared of everything and everyone right now. I was the same a few days ago, but i had time to adjust, you haven't and it's not fair" gently he pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace. "kurt i.." he was silenced by a pair of lips on his. shocked. It took his brain a moment to catch up and soon he was kissing back, fiercely. Kurt broke the kiss first "i don't know if i can do this noah" and in that moment, the normal brave, fierce boy puck feel in love with, was gone and replaced by the true kurt that was hidden behind the mask. the lonely scared boy, the one that made puck want to protect him.

"i know its scary. but you have to choose, if not you will be claimed" he stared at him as he spoke, showing how serious it was "if you don't choose. you will be claimed, by whoever finds you. and if your claimed ill lose you" that got kurts attention "what?" his voice was hoarse "lose you?" he didn't understand anything that was going on, but the thought of losing puck was not something he would ever accept "if your claimed, you belong to that person. we could never be together again".

"But you were claimed by coach, do you belong to her?" kurt asked, not sure how he would handle it if he had to share his boyfriend with coach. Puck laughed "not in the same way. you see coach was born a shifter. Her bite doesn't claim someone unless she chooses too, she is the alpha leader until we leave the pack so we do have to listen to her but no more than any other adult." kurt nodded he could understand that sorta. "i am so lost" kurt said shaking his head "this doesn't make sense. I transferred only this year, but my dad and step mom were already claimed?" puck nodded and sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy "ok listen up because you know i hate repeating myself to many times and every time you interrupt i have to punish you and that always leads to you riding puckzilla" kurt blushed as his cock jumped at the mention of puckzilla.

"where do you want me to start?" he asked, kurt thought for a moment, his trembling had stopped and puck was happy with that, he hated seeing his baby upset "i dont know" kurt was so lost, he was learning that monsters were real. His parents haven't been human for over a year, his boyfriend and brother are shifters as of three days ago, which would explain why finn was staying at pucks sick and kurt wasn't allowed to see them. pucked rubbed his face, trying to gather his thoughts, it was really confusing to explain all this "alright let's see, Sue, hope and beiste were born monsters. Their the head of the council" puck placed a hand over his boyfriends mouth when he went to speak "remember no talking till im done" kurt blushed but nodded "its their job to pick who is brought into all of this. Their families are turned first, which explain your parents, and ours" kurt nodded he can't believe he didn't notice "the honeymoon" puck answered as if reading his mind, but he just knew his boyfriend well enough to know what he was thinking "their honeymoon is when they were changed, actually thats when most of our parents were changed, so we wouldn't notice right away."

Kurt was sitting in pucks lap no, taking in everything that was being said. "not everyone could be changed right away, it was agreed a long time ago that teenagers would not be turned until they were seventeen." "but you and finn are two months older than me" kurt was confused, his birthday was a month ago, puck smiled and kurt noticed for the first time his canine teeth were slightly pointy "i told them i wouldn't be turned without you, finn wasn't going to leave his little brother behind so we both waited. when we found out you were coming back, we agreed to be turned." kurt thought it was sweet they wanted to wait for him, since they had no idea he would even come back.

"the jocks and cheerios were turned long before any of us. David was the last to be turned because he wasn't eighteen, and he had a lot of anger issues as you know" puck pulled him into a kiss, he really wanted to stop talking and make out with him, but he also had to get through this quickly because he didn't want anyone coming in and trying to claim him. "the gleeks were given the choice to choose who they were claimed by, artie only became a vampire because it would have healed his legs." kurt laughed before growing quiet he had a lot to think about. puck was growing worried when kurt finally spoke.

"you claim me" Kurt spoke after a few minutes. It was sudden and made puck jump "what?" he asked confused. Kurt looked at him, a fire in his eyes "you claim me. than no one could separate us" he frowned when puck shook his head "babe. no. if i claimed you, you would belong to me forever. and by forever i mean forever. We do not age, we do not die from natural causes." kurt gave him a smile "i don't care i want to spend my life with you." puck frowned "if i claimed you, you get no say in anything. i would have rule over you. If i decide i dont want to be with you, i dont have to, but you could never be with anyone else." kurt laughed "as if you would ever give me up" he smirked and felt a flutter when puck smiled, not one of those he used on his former lovers, the smile he used only for kurt, or his little sister or daughter. Kurt kissed him before moving to suck on his neck. If he had to convince his boyfriend then he would, he would play dirty if he had to. When puck let out a deep moan, he knew he was on the right track.

"Kurrrrt" he moaned. He loved when his boyfriend could be forceful. No it wasn't a kink, he was kink free. A deep growl escaped his throat as kurt found the sweet spot. ok yeah he had a kink. " kurrt...if i cla...claim yoU" kurt had just stuck his hand down his pants, he was playing dirty the cruel boy, oh his boy was going to punished. "if i claim you. you would have to obey any order. even it was something like sucking me in front of everyone" he would never do that of course. At least not before talking about it first with kurt. Hey he was teenager boy with a high sex drive, and he loved showing off what was his, to those who could never have him. " I dont care" Kurt said muffled with his mouth against pucks throat "Do it noah. I want no one else but you" he knew puck was close. With his sucking, which would leave a hickey, and playing with puckzilla, noah would give in any moment. "Come on noah. Claim me. Make me belong to you and only you" his voice dropped to a husky whisper "Master"

Before let out a deep moan. his body tensed. his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he saw white. A few moments, after coming down from his orgasmic high, he almost creamed again watching kurt lick his hand clean. Kurt gave a innocent smile, as if he did nothing wrong "come on. Lets head back" kurt spoke standing up. After adjusting himself, puck joined him and found themselves headed back, his cock already springing back to life every time he thought of that one word. 'Master'.

"What if puck doesn't find him?" Finn said pacing back and forth "what if, what if someone else finds him and claims him. He will never forgive me" he dropped into a chair and groaned. He couldn't believe any of this. His baby brother was missing, no one could find him. Half the school was out looking for him, he knew david wanted him more than anything and if he claimed kurt, kurt and puck would ever forgive him, not like he could forgive himself.

"Oh stop acting like a baby finn. its not pretty" they all turned to the voice ranting at finn, to find a smirking kurt and a blushing puck, santana grinned when she noticed the bulge in pucks pants, not that anyone else noticed it. Sue sniffed the air making her nose wrinkle "oh for the love of...Porcelain. Not in school" Sue growled. Pucks blush deepened, while kurt only smiled "sorry coach, i have no idea what you mean. But i have made my choice, i want to be claimed by puck." he spoke with a voice leaving no room for discussion. Sue watched him for a moment, as if judging him. When he didn't back down she nodded "alright. Puckerman. take him to choir room and claim your boy. The rest of you stay here". Waving a dismissive hand, puck left with a giddy kurt.

Santana smirked "whats funny satan?" tina asked smiling, the girl in question only laughed "well gothica, if you knew anything about boys, cause we all know you have not learned to satisfy your own yet, you would know that those two are about to have sex. and that they had some form of it before coming here". Tina blushed, many of the girls did. The boys either turned green or were wide eyed. Finn growled "NO! my baby brother is pure and would never do that, not here of all places" the girls laughed, for they knew how 'pure' kurt really was. "finn, how about we sit over here and wait for them" Quinn said pulling her mate to the side, to join the rest of the gleeks and some of the cheerios that had joined their little group. "but shes talking about my baby brother in a bad manner" quinn just patted his arm.

Kurt woke up, Confused, he sat up. He was in the choir room. looking around he spotted puck at the piano, watching him, a small smile in place "your awake" he said softly. Kurt blinked before nodding "that's it? you bite me and i pass out. then im claimed?" he asked, a hand resting on the bite mark on his neck. He remembered when they entered the room, puck had pushed him against the wall, attacking his neck, hands roaming all over his body. Then a sharp pain and darkness.

Puck nodded "for now. you wont go through the transformation until the full moon, so in three days. That's only because i claimed you and not beiste." he grinned when kurt blushed. In a swift movement, puck had kurt flush against his body, attacking his lips and neck "do you like that?" he asked, palming kurt through his jeans. out of breath, kurt moaned "yes sir" he felt his face flush with embarrassment after he spoke not sure where that came from. Puck smirked, he was already in love with this claiming part. "well well well. Sir is it?" he asked stepping back. Kurt was flushed and trying to catch his breath "I..I i mean't" he couldnt form a single sentence which made him for flustered "i like it. But i like master better" puck growled moving in on his boyfriend.

Kurt couldn't tell you how he found himself, naked. In pucks arm, being plowed into the wall. wailing with pleasure with each thrust, and each bite mark that was left on his body. Puck was thrilled, the claiming sure had changed his boy so much so soon. normally kurt would chew him out for any marks left on his body but now with each love bite and each bruise he only wailed louder, begging for more. He loved the feel of kurt around him. Wet and clenching. Heat surrounded him. Any doubts he had about the claiming were long gone now, he would never grow tired of kurt. He loved this boy for than life itself, and would gladly sacrifice himself if it meant this boy would live. And the sex, oh the sex was just a added bonus. He thought that the sex they had as humans was great, now that they were no longer humans. WOW. with each thrust, the wall cracked slightly, kurts nails digging into pucks back with each thrust. When ever he removed himself to reenter, kurt would clamp down trying to draw him back in. Each thrust would hit kurts spot, making him cry out in pleasure, and make his cock jump in pucks hand as he jerked kurt off in time with each thrust. Kurt could tell puck was close. His thrust were becoming harder and faster. His jerks becoming a little less focused, he could feel pucks cock grow with each thrust. Pulling puck into a kiss, then moved down to his neck. At the moment of climax they both bit down, hard, on the others neck. Enough to draw blood, only increasing the amount of pleasure they received. They collapsed in a heap on the floor, sweaty. Kurt was still wrapped around puck still buried deep inside him, still hard. Kurt smirked "well it looks like master could still go for another round" he laughed when puck moaned as he moved his hips, sending jolts of pleasure through them both.

Puck smirked "oh i can, and i will." he attacked kurts mouth for a moment, only stopping when the need for air became to much "once i get you back to my place, im fucking you straight into the mattress, and i wont stop until my scent is all over you, inside and out" kurt moaned, his cock jumping with each word, puck giving a slight thrust with each word "you belong to me and only me." he growled, he would make sure everyone knew just who kurt belonged too. he felt a flutter in his chest when he looked at all the love bites adorning his lovers body. each showing who he belonged to. Kurt moaned at houe posseive puck was, it was turning him on.

A few hours later, they both woke to a wail. Blinking their eyes focused on half the glee club looking mortified, the other half looking flustered, the guys sporting boners and the girls all fanning themselves. they both just smirked and went back to kissing, neither bothering to get dressed. If they wanted to watch they could, if not, it didn't bother them, there would just be no touching.


End file.
